Uncle Tom
by pshortie265
Summary: Matthew asks Tom a favor after Mary's pregnancy is announced. No spoilers after season 3. Just a one shot conversation I would have liked to seen considering their "bromance".
A/N: I do not own Downton Abbey or any of its characters.

"I suppose you want a boy," Tom mused over the after-dinner brandy. Lord Grantham was in London, so it was just the brothers-in-law for the men.

"I suppose I should want a boy, but I couldn't care less. I would adore a girl, and we'll have a boy for the next one. Or the one after that," Matthew replied with a grin.

Tom grinned too. He wished he and Sybil could have had a whole brood, but if they weren't able, then he hoped his brother- and sister-in-law did.

"Regardless," Matthew continued, "I'd like you to be the godfather. Boy or girl."

"Me?"

Matthew nodded.

"You want the future Earl of Grantham to have an Irish _Catholic_ fanatical as a godfather?"

"No. I want MY son OR daughter to have his or her Uncle Tom as godfather."

Tom stared Matthew down. "You discussed this with Mary?"

Matthew laughed. "In a way. We couldn't agree, so we decided- she gets to pick the name, I get to pick the godparents."

Tom laughed. He was growing fond of Mary, but she was stubborn. "If you're sure, I'd be honored of course." He stood and shook Matthew's hand.

"I'm sure," Matthew said as he took Tom's right hand and grasped above his friend's wrist with his left. "And I'm asking Edith to be the godmother."

"Oh, so I'm not the controversial choice at all."

Matthew smiled still wider. "I think it is only right that the godparents be family."

"Mary doesn't?"

"In a way she does," Matthew grinned again. "She's picked out the name George for a boy."

Tom thought for a moment. "Is there a George in your family I don't know about?"

"Not exactly. George is the name of Mary's 5th cousin twice removed."

"….. you mean, the king?!"

"'If a third cousin can inherit an earldom, why can't a fifth cousin inherit the crown,' were her words."

"So that's who she is expecting to be godfather to your son."

"Or daughter. Yes."

"And instead, it will be me."

"If you ever wanted to displace the king, here's your chance." Matthew said with a smirk.

Tom chuckled. "I imagine every member of the aristocracy asks the king to be godparent."

"It's true. He can't accept them all. Mary did say that Cousin Shrimpie does have some tie to the crown though."

"Oh. Well then, that makes all the difference," Tom said sarcastically. "I'm sure no one else has a first cousin- once removed and in-law, at that!-who has 'some tie' to the crown."

Matthew laughed. He loved having Tom for a brother, and in spite of the circumstances that led to it, was beyond grateful that he was at Downton to work with and commiserate with. "It's a good thing you already accepted."

"What exactly is required of a Church of England godparent?"

"About the same, I think. Hold the babe while the minister splashes some water on him. Vow to turn him or her ever towards Christ and his church, that sort of thing." Matthew took another sip of his brandy, "But as his or her uncle, you'll be required to do a lot more."

"Considering all you and Mary have done for Sybbie and I…" Tom paused, emotions rising as he remembered the first days and weeks of his daughter's life. The first weeks without Sybil. He was an alien ghost around this huge house. "… I would go to the moon and back for your little one."

"It is the 20th century. You might have to!"

"Seriously, Matthew. I can never repay you."

"I'll remember that when our little bundle of joy makes a mess on Nanny's day off."

"I've changed a fair number of nappies. But that's never the hard part, I don't think. Making sure they grow up to be a decent, loving person- that's the hard part. And that's not something you can hire a nanny to do."

Matthew looked Tom in the eyes and saw the hardship he faced, raising his daughter alone. Sure, Tom had his support, and Mary's, and everyone else in the household, but ultimately, really, Sybbie was entirely his responsibility. "That's why you'll make such a wonderful godfather. AND uncle."

"Looking forward to it. Sybbie will love to have a playmate. Plus, _I'll_ finally get to do all the fun uncle stuff you've been threatening me with."

Matthew feigned innocence. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Tom."

"Sybbie's expensive toys? Promises of any dress she wants when she gets older?"

Matthew continued to play dumb.

"Just wait until your child is old enough to drive and handle their whisky. You'll be sorry!"

Matthew groaned. "Just promise, no political rallies."


End file.
